


Deliverance

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Nun (2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Church Sex, Demonic Possession, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent (possession), Priest Kink, Reader Is Essentially Frenchie, Riding, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sister Irene Ships It, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After discovering a body hanging by the monastery you usually deliver to, you’re visited one day by a young nun and a handsome priest. They need your help… and you can’t really deny that you need to see more of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As posted on my tumblr!

You splash cold water on your face, and swing open the door of your modest cottage, brushing away your wet hair. You presume it will be the farmer you bought those bad carrots off, back to complain about you ruining his business. Or that other farmer's wife, who's come to complain about you ruining her marriage.

Instead, two very unexpected people stand there to greet you. On the right, is a young lady with doe-like features. Beside her stands a priest... older than you by a good number of years, but he's handsome, with distinct features and broad shoulders.

"Mrs. (y/l/n)?" the priest asks. You blink a little, and he takes off his jacket, offering it you. It's only then you realize you're still in your nightgown, which is relatively see-through with the morning sun on your doorway.

"Uh," you take the clothing, "Thank you, Father. Yes, that's me. Not a missus, though."

"Is... the delivery man in there, then?" the priest frowns, "Perhaps your father?"

You lean against the door frame. "I'm her. The delivery woman."

A slight blush crosses his cheeks. "My apologies, Miss (y/l/n)." He takes off his hat. "I've been extremely rude-- eh, I am Father Burke, this is my travelling companion, Sister Irene. We've been sent by the Vatican."

You nod to both of them, and smile, opening your door a little more. "It's me who's been rude. Please, both of you, come in."

"You have our thanks," Irene smiles back, and they come in to sit down at the dining room table.

"Anything to drink?" you ask, then hesitate. "Do... servants of the church drink?"

"Wine, yes," Father Burke smirks a little, "But I would say it is a little too early for any, eh...  _blood of Christ_."

"After the crazy scene I saw yesterday, by the Abby?" You pour yourself a glass, and take a long sip. "It's not too early for me. Not today." Irene looks down, and Father Burke looks at you solemnly.

"That, my dear, is exactly why we were sent here."

"To drink?"

"To," Burke looks down, shaking his head, "Investigate the holy grounds by the old Abby, and determine whether or not they  _remain_  holy."

"I can tell you right now, and I'll save you the trip," you pour another glass, "That place is pretty fucking far from holy." You wince. "Sorry... um, pretty goddamn far. Shit! Uh, it's unholy as hell!"

Irene's eyes are wide at your language, but through his stern glare, you can tell Father Burke seems to find you a tad amusing.

"Don't worry," he hides his chuckle, "It's your home, you may speak however you want."

"Right, so let me get this straight," you lean against your counter. "You're here to go look around that old monastery?"

"Yes," Irene nods.

"You guys must have balls of steel."

"And what do you mean by that?" Burke asks, and you regard his squint. He is sexy... you hop up on your counter, letting one side of his jacket fall off your shoulder slightly. An accident, truly.

"I think you know what I mean by that, Father."

* * *

He looks at you dead on, and sighs. "Miss, I was under the impression that the delivery person to the monastery would direct us, even take us to the grounds. But I can't in good conscience, or in the name of the Lord, ask  _you_  to."

You look out the window, watching a couple of crows settle on your windowsill. The last thing you want to do right now is go back to that creepy old church, especially after what you saw. But these two were obviously here to take care of that poor nun's death, so you can't help but want to help put her to rest.

Besides, it didn't hurt that the representative priest the church sent over is total eye candy.

"You don't have to ask me," you say, getting up, "I'll just do it out of the goodness of my heart, and, uh..." you wink at Father Burke. "My love of the saviour." You saunter off to your room to go get changed, your night gown riding up and exposing the bottom of your ass. Burke quickly snaps his eyes away, mumbling soft apologies after seeing you in a mild state of undress, and willing the image of your legs out of his mind.

About a half hour later, you leave with your horse and carriage, a sack put together, and the bags of Burke and Irene. The ride through the woods is a lonely one, so you make small talk.

"What's your first name, Father?"

He looks up from a crossword he's doing, squinting from the sun filtering through the trees. "Anthony."

"Anthony Burke," you smile, holding the horse's reigns, "Handsome name. I'm (y/n). It's a pleasure to meet you."

Irene looks away from the scenery to Burke, covering her mouth as a small smirk appears. "What is it?" Burke scowls, but this just makes her smile wider. " _What_?!"

"If you're not careful Father, she'll lead you to sin," she tells him softly, "Specifically, one of those seven deadly ones? You like crosswords so much-- here, this one begins with an L... ends with a T... four letter word!"

"Hush, that's enough, Sister!" Burke admonishes, glaring again, but he can't help but swallow as he watches your hair swish behind you as you drive the carriage. There was something that was certainly bewitching him about you, something he couldn't explain... though this did not seem to be a bad thing.  

The daylight is almost fully lost once you reach the Abby. Just seeing the grounds again gives you chills, especially without the comfort of the sun. You have to look away for a moment.

"Please. Go home," Anthony whispers to you, putting a hand on your shoulder, "Something could happen to you here. You've brought us here out of kindness, that is more than you could have done. You could have turned us away, (y/n), but you helped us on our holy mission... now please, return to someplace with light, I beg you-- this haven of dark spirits is no place for someone who is not protected."

"Not protected? I have you. You strike me as the protective  _type_." You nudge him in the shoulder, and there's that bashful reddening of his ears. You look at him, and at Irene, and shake your head seriously. "I saw that nun, hanging there. Her eyes... you could see what she had seen in her final moments. If I'm ever going to sleep through the night again, I have to find out just what she saw."

Burke stares at you for a long time, before giving in, taking you by the arm and escorting you up the steps.

_The blood is still there._

The monastery is cold, and smells of mildew and rot. Father Burke takes out a handkerchief and covers his mouth, as Irene coughs a little. You're used to the smell, as the ice room you always drop the deliveries off at smells like this all the time.

"Hello?" Irene calls, her voice echoing. You look up to the high ceiling, some of the stone in the walls crumbling.

"There," Anthony whispers, "That must be the Abess." You startle a little as you all turn and find an old woman, concealed by black cloth. Anthony stops in front of her, and bows his head. "Sister?"

Her head moves slightly. "What do you come for?" Her voice sounds like pieces of old parchment ripping.

"We seek to... understand a misfortunate happening." The Abess simply sits there, so you interject.

"The nun who killed herself."

"(y/n), please," Burke hisses, but the Abess just puts a gnarled hand up.

"You were sent here."

"By the Vatican, yes, on official church business," Burke nods.

"It is too late." You look at Burke and Irene in horror, wondering just what she meant by that. "...All of the sisters of the Abbey have returned to their chambers for the night. In the morning, they will congregate."

"Then in the morning, we shall return," Burke nods, but as he turns, you put a hand on his arm.

"Hey. We need someplace to sleep."

"Like I said," he urges you, "Go home. This is no business you should be involved in. It's too dangerous!"

"And it's not too dangerous for her?" you ask, looking at Irene. She looks down, and you huff.

"Sister Irene will be a nun very soon. She knows the way of the church, she knows what to expect. You don't!"

"Like I said," you stare up at him insistently, "I've got protection."

He stares down at you for a few seconds, before sighing, and taking your arm. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever encountered in my life." He turns back to the Abess. "We apologize for disturbing you again, Sister. Is there a place to stay on the grounds of the monastery?"

She nods her head, a bony finger pointing toward a stained glass window. "Small quarters were built behind the graveyard. If you insist on staying through the night... you may sleep there."

You shiver outside, and Burke sees your body shaking. He takes off his coat again, and drapes it over your shoulders as your lips turn up.

"Thank you," you smile a little, and he just walks on forward, breathing into his palms for warmth.

Inside, you three don't bother with a fire or dinner-- it's very late, and you want to get to bed.

You light a small fire in your bedroom, and fill the bedwarmer. The little cottage is cold and damp, and you can see moss growing in the ceiling corners. The entire place gives you the chills, and not just because of the night air getting in through the cracks. It just doesn't feel right. Falling asleep quickly, you roll over in bed.

About an hour after drifting off, you're awakened from an unsettling dream by a draft passing through the room. The fire in your room is off, and the moonlight filters through the window, illuminating the corners. Your eyes sweep the room, and you realize that the moonlight doesn't reach the open doorway, where you can see out into the dark hallway.

Suddenly, the darkness moves. You gasp softly, and watch as whatever was just standing at your door disappears. Getting up, you follow after it, peering outside your door. The radio in the sitting area begins to fitz, and it comes on.

"Shit," you mutter, and walk over to turn it off. When you do, you feel cool air on your back, and freeze. Slowly turning around, you see there's nothing there but a mirror hanging on the wall beside some paintings of an old monastery. You look in the mirror, and frown. Something is coming up behind you. It's getting closer.

You turn from the mirror and stumble down the hall. Just as you're getting close to your room, you smash into something, and scream. A hand covers your mouth, and you flail for a second before you realize you're in strong arms.

"(y/n), (y/n)! Shhh." You look up to see Father Burke, and you bury your face into his chest, letting him pull you tighter. After a second, you sigh.

"You saw her too."

His face becomes grim, but contrary to what you predicted, he did not chastise you for not listening to him when he told you to leave while you still could. He takes his arms down from around you, and looks behind him.

"There is no doubt in my mind now. There is something very wrong here."

Your eyes meet again, and you realize he's still holding you by the wrist. He notices that you're only inches apart, and his lips part, as if he's searching for something to say. You also search for words, eyes falling to his lips, but he speaks first, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't get up if you don't have to. If you stay in your room and lock the door and window, she can't get to you."

Although you don't truly believe him, you choose to have faith in his words at least, and return to your room. You glance back once more, and he does as well. You share a look, and he goes back into his down the hall, leaving you to bite your lip and clutch the door frame.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day brings Father Burke and Sister Irene back to the monastery to investigate. You go as well– it’s too far at this point to turn back. Besides, something is stopping you from just up and leaving Burke. 

About halfway through the day, you follow Burke down a corridor toward the library, where he wants to do some research into the holy texts. 

“Were you as terrified as I was last night?” you ask, keeping up with him.

“I have dealt with these things in the past.”

“Hey.” You catch his arm, and he turns. “Bullshit.”

“(y/n), do not curse in a church–”

“You were terrified. I could see it in your eyes.”

He looks down to where you’re holding him, swallows, then gently takes his arm back. “Which is why we must find the evil and take care of it, before anyone else gets hurt." 

Along the walk, you hear a noise behind you, and turn. When you turn back, Father Burke is gone.

"Anthony?” you call, and your heart begins to beat faster. Another noise, closer. Your candle blows out, you’re slammed against the stone wall, and you find you can’t scream any longer… you realize you can only laugh. 

—–

Burke opens his eyes, and frowns. He’s tied to a chair in the grand, open area of the monastery, fire blazing in the hearth. He struggles, but it’s no use. Everything begins to come back to him. 

“(y/n)!” he calls desperately. 

“I’m right here,” you say behind him, and he jerks in the chair, struggling to turn his head and look. You make it a little easier for him, sauntering out in front. He looks relieved to see you, but at your calm demeanor and lack of initiative to untie him, he hesitates. Frowning, he swallows as calmly as he can muster.

“(y/n). What is this?”

“What?” you smirk, “Bondage not your thing?” He gasps a little, and you laugh. “Look at you, the smallest thing offends you." 

He ruffles himself up, looking away. "I am not offended. I am disappointed you would make such inferences in a holy place such as this." 

"Aw. Is this the ‘I’m not mad I’m disappointed’ speech?” you giggle, swinging your hips closer to the priest, and he startles as you put one leg on either side of his. “Well, hate to break it to you, daddy… this place is the farthest thing from holy.” You sit down in his lap, and bring your lips to his, the man beneath you struggling a little before relaxing and moaning slightly. 

“I knew you wanted it,” you laugh softly against his lips, taking his stubbled chin between your fingers, “I knew you wanted this slut’s pussy.” At the reference to you in third person, Burke’s face suddenly cleared, and he glared into your eyes.

“Get out of her now!" 

"Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” you wink, and he struggles hard against his binding. “Ah ah… she’s in here. And she wants it. She wants you bad, Father. I swear to… Him, I’m not lying.” Your hands loop behind his neck as you roll your hips down into his hardening cock. “She wants you to fuck the shit out of her.” Burke looks pained and conflicted, eyes shut. 

“I don’t care what you say. She… has no say… in this." 

"But you’re a weak mortal. A weak mortal… man,” you smile, grabbing his chin, “You have needs you can’t deny. Come on, Father. Give her what she wants so desperately.” He begins reciting an exorcism he’s learned by heart. 

_“Exorcisamuz te, omnu–"_

"Nope,” you smile, and press your lips to his. He melts into it again, and as if fighting with himself, he growls, and kisses you with full force. 

“Gotcha,” you chuckle, voice low and obviously influenced by possession. 

“Not so fast,” Burke murmurs, and smirks, reciting the last few lines of the banishment. The exorcism having worked, your head tips back and you scream, and Burke wriggles free of the ropes. He then holds you tight to him, rocking you, keeping you steady and grounded. He waits, terrified, for a few seconds, as you lay limp in his arms. Then you breathe again, and he lets out a sigh of relief, staring into your eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“What… was that?” you ask, eyes running up and down him. You frown. “What am I doing on you?”

“Be grateful it didn’t go any further before I exorcised you,” he huffs, and goes to get up. But you stop him.

“Wait.”

He looks back at you, confusion written in his face. “What?”

You hesitate, then bring your lips to his in a gentle kiss. “What if I wanted more?” He gives a low moan, and you feel how hard he is under you. 

“I…”

“Well Father,” you tease softly, “You didn’t strike me as the type to get turned on by demons." 

"As Valek so seductively pointed out,” he sighs, “I am a mortal man, and the body of a mortal man can be extremely frustrating.”

“So can a woman’s,” you grin, and kiss him again, reaching down. He gasps, and after the shock of you wanting him back gets past him, he helps you, reaching down to free himself. You let out a wanton moan– this is what you’d wanted for days now, ever since meeting the priest. 

“Please fuck me,” you whisper against his lips, and he grabs your back, holding you as you ride him, rocking down to get him deeper. 

“(y/n)… oh, forgive me, forgive me,  _por favor dios s_ i…” he murmurs, burying his face in your chest. You moan again, and the two of you approach your climaxes together, aroused beyond belief. 

“Yes… yes, Father, oh, Anthony,” you gasp, and he comes, chanting your name. You do as well, watching his face as he convulses, and when you’re both finished, he sighs, staring up at you.

“So, you want me?”

“Since the day you knocked on my door,” you smile, getting off of him. 

—–

After finding Sister Irene again, she tells you she’s discovered the secret– the blood of Jesus Christ, which she has retrieved, quite painstakingly, from the underground beneath the church. 

“How are we supposed to find Valek now?” you ask, clinging to Burke’s arm. Irene gives you two a good eyebrow raise at your newfound proximity, but smiles to herself. 

“She’ll appear." 

"Great,” you sigh, “I should have stuck with delivering my vegetables." 

Burke keeps you close as you walk down a dark hallway to a large pool of murky water. "We have to be careful with you,” he adds, “Being possessed once leaves you vulnerable to a second time." 

“Second time?” Irene turns around, “What did I  _miss_?”

“A lot,” you squeak, then squeeze Burke’s arm. "I’ll be careful,” you assure, and stick close to him. Irene suddenly feels woozy, and falls against the wall. You and Father Burke approach her, and her eyes open to reveal milky white. 

“She’s coming." 

Just then, you all hear a noise behind you, and see all the doors slamming. You run for the last one, but it crashes shut, and you feel a harsh grip on the back of your neck. 

”(y/n)!“ Burke shouts, and Irene screams as you’re lifted up. 

"I bet defiling a man of the cloth felt good,” Valek snarls in your face, “I bet it felt good, giving yourself over to sin." 

"It wasn’t sin,” you growl back, watching Burke slowly creep up behind the horrifying nun, “And yeah. It felt fucking amazing.” Valek sneers, and opens her mouth to reveal a bloody, sharp row of teeth. You start to feel a little dizzy… 

CRACK. 

She whips around, and as Father Burke backs away, Irene holds up the blood, and falls back into the water. The nun follows her, and Burke runs over to you, grabbing your arm. 

“Holy shit,” you breathe. 

“The holiest,” Burke nods, and you two run to the lake to help Irene. As you both wade in though, Valek motions to you, and throws you both against the wall. You then witness Irene floating, lifeless. 

“No,” you cry, but she comes up, spitting the blood into Valek’s face. The demon nun screams, and disappears beneath the surface. 

You help Irene out of the water, and she squeezes her hair. 

“Well. I say we get back to holy ground." 

—–

The carriage pulls away from the monastery, and Irene turns to you two with narrowed eyes. 

"What… exactly happened while I was underground?" 

You and Burke look at one another. Anthony is about to awkwardly articulate what happened, when you cut in. 

"We discovered the feelings we had for one another were mutual,” you smile.   
“It was a shock,” Burke nods, clearing his throat, “Definitely." 

"Are you going to…” Irene tilts her head, “Well, live together?”

“Oh. Oh, of course not, we just m—” Burke begins nervously. 

“Vegetables are fun, but I’d love to see the Vatican,” you say, holding Anthony’s arm and leaning into him. He kisses the top of your head in turn, and he finally relaxes. The demon is gone. He’s found…  _something_ with you. You feel the same. 

As you three ride away, you rub the back of your neck at a dull throbbing. Unknown to you, a small scar of an upside down cross appears, poisoning the skin around it.  


End file.
